Blood and Healing Hearts
by Gaara's girl
Summary: What happens when an unloved and cared for teen finally meets someone who cares? Will Gaara let this new person in or throw them out? rated T could possibly go up!


I watch myself bleed silently, as it drips and makes its way down the drain. I should be use to the pain by now but I find that I'm not. I think as I hear my father yelling about something or another already, and it wasn't even noon yet. I finally decide to wrap my arm and make my way out of the bathroom making my way to my bedroom to get ready for my first day at a new school. Lucky me.

My family had moved her from Suna sometime during the middle of the summer to Konoha. It was to green here for my taste, but I dismiss the thought as I look at myself in the mirror. Turquoise eyes framed by black eyeliner, mostly, look back at me. Along with by fiery red hair covering an Ai tattoo and pale skin. Nothing about me is interesting or attractive and I know this. Trust me, if I didn't my father and siblings would always be there to remind me. But I turn away grabbing my bag and head down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the yelling my father throws at me.

* * *

I walk done the street, getting a few strange looks. But what do I expect when I'm wearing black pants two sizes to big and a t-shirt that says "SARCASUM: Beats killing people." Yeah, noting out of the ordinary about me.

I cross the street and turn the corner finally my new high school coming into view. I sigh as walk past the gate, people already whispering and categorizing me before even meeting and talking to me. Not that I'm much of a people person to begin with so it's ok. I don't give a damn what they think about me. They're all stupid anyways.

I stop and take out my schedule to see what class I have first, and lucky me its science. Its not like I'm bad at it its just not one I see how it will help me in my future that's all. But I sucked it up and go to find room 202.

After walking around the annoyingly big school I finally found the stupid class, I walked in and took a seat in the back of the class next to the window that looked over a grass field. I vaguely listened to the other students filing in as I took out by drawing notebook and began on an idea I've had stuck in my head for while.

I finally looked up when the bell rang and the teacher, a creepy snake looking guy named Orochimaru walked in and introduced himself. He looked like a pedophile to me, but who was I to judge? After he was done taking roll he started talking about what would be expected of us for the year, while talking with this annoying hiss of his. But I zoned at near the end of his speech as I continued to drawing in my book, going into my own little world as I did so.

I blinked in only slight surprise as I heard the bell range, indicating to get my ass to my next class. I grabbed my bag and made my way to my next class, literature with Umino Iruka, whoever that was.

I managed to find this class a little bit easier then the last and walked in, sitting as far back as I could, hoping to have another quite class like the last time. But apparently a rather loud blond head boy decided to come and next to me, talking to some other by the name of Kiba about something that didn't concern me. I decided then that he was rather annoying with his excessive talking. After he was done taking roll he spoke about what we were going to do today.

"Alright class, were going play a game, when your called on please tell us your name and something about yourself. We'll go ahead and start with new students who weren't here last year, so hmm…Sabaku, you go first." He said looking up at me. I sighed as I stood up and spoke in monotone, "My name is Sabaku Gaara and that's all you need to know." I sat down after my introduction and proceeded to ignore the class as they stared and whispered about me. They could go fuck themselves for all I cared.

* * *

I was glad when it was finally over, after going to lunch, having advanced art with Hatake Kakashi who showed up about 40 minutes after the bell the teacher decided to make an appearance, saying that 'I got lost on the road of life.' Like he would know about life. He was a weird teacher keeping the lower half of his face covered and set his porn novel, 'Icha Icha paradise', down on his desk, and assigned us each a project of what we pictured our selves to be in our minds. And last but not least math, my worse subject ever, with some teacher named Kurnai.

Yeah, besides the strange looks, the name calling which had already started school was as normal as an outcast like me could get until I went back home to the abuse and hurt that cause me to make self remeber that I was still alive.

* * *

Author note: Ok, I don't know if any of you have read my other Naruto story, sorry about the second chapter I don't even want to start to explain what happened to it. But yes I know I haven't updated it, I have plans to re-write it. But anyways I plan to make this a yaoi pairing meaning male/male. So now I have to ask you fellow yaoi lovers what should the pairing be? I would prefer it to be either Gaara/Naruto or Gaara/Sasuke ok. I will also take side pairings if you want to suggest them either yaoi or hetro pairing. I don't write yuri meaning female/female, I don't have anything against them but I'm not into writing that stuff so don't ask and don't flame me about hating lesbians cause I don't I'm friends with some and they're cool people.

ALSO: No flaming me that you hate my story, plot line, how I portray the charaters. I don't care, it's a fanfiction and if you hate then don't read it dumbasses. I don't care if you tell me how to fix or were to improve upon in my story, that's helpful and much appreciated. Telling me that your story sucks doesn't tell me how to fix it and make better does it? No, so don't be stupid and do that. Hmm…I think that's about it for now, and I know the chapter is short and not to detailed, but if people like were this is going then I'll write more with more detail. Simple as that, I'm not wasting my time writing a story notbody is going to read. But now my A/U is longer then my story so I'll stop now, R&R please.


End file.
